Sometimes, Dad's Wrong
by TarlsBlack
Summary: This is a cute, fluffy little Gibbs one - shot. I've left it pretty open ended so if need be I can make it a few - shot. Lol. Please read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY! OOC for Dinozzo. In character for the Gibblet. :)


**This story is pretty much on track with the plot, except Tony has a wife and a child. I left it pretty open ended, so if you request, I can add another chapter or few, but I dunno. It's a cute, fluffy little one - shot of Gibbs. As always: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Also, as always: Enjoy! **

* * *

**Gibbs' House**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked quietly in his basement. The radio was on the news channel and the woman on the 6 o'clock news was talking about sports. He sanded at the wood and heard a noise. He looked up. There was a young boy standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Thomas?" Gibbs asked. The boy walked down the stairs before speaking.  
"Um, the door was open." Thomas Dinozzo said. Thomas was Anthony and Lily Dinozzo's 14 year old son.  
Gibbs nodded, "Yeah I know, "What's up?" He asked. He walked over to the radio and turned it off. Thomas grabbed some sandpaper and pushed it over the boat. Gibbs stood next to Thomas, sanding too. They sanded in silence for a while.  
"Gibbs, I need to tell Dad something, but I don't know how to." Thomas said, concentrating harder on the sanding.  
"And what is that?" Gibbs asked. Thomas stopped sanding, took a deep breath and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs stopped what he was doing too and watched Thomas.  
"I'm… I'm gay." Thomas said quickly, before he could change his mind.  
"So just tell him that."  
"What if he hates me?" Thomas asked.  
"Your Dad's a good man. He won't hate you."  
"You don't know that."  
Gibbs put the sandpaper on his boat and grabs Thomas' shoulder, "He won't, but if he does, there's a bed here." He said. He drew the young man into his embrace. Thomas hugged him back and they parted.  
"Thanks Gibbs." Thomas said. Gibbs nodded and grabbed his sandpaper again. The two continued sanding in silence, "What would you do, if Kelly had been gay?" He asked, referring to Gibbs' late daughter.  
"I'd wish her luck. Try to be there for her." He said.  
"Really?" Thomas asked.  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Gibbs asked.  
"For a hard ass, you have a big heart." Thomas smiled. Gibbs playfully punched Thomas in the shoulder.  
"I know," He smiled back at the young boy, "If you need me there, when you tell him, I'll be there."  
"No, I think I can do it on my own." He shook his head, "Bye Gibbs. Thanks."  
"Tell me how it goes. Bye." Gibbs said. Thomas turned and left Gibbs' house.

**Dinozzo Household**

"Dad I'm gay." Tony and Thomas were sitting across from each other on lounges. Tony took a deep breath and stared at his son.  
"You're what?" He asked, his lips closing in a tight line.  
"Gay. I'm gay." Thomas repeated.  
"Get out." Tony growled.  
"What?"  
"Out, get out!" Tony's voice raised with each word. Thomas stood, grabbed his phone off the coffee table, and ran out of his house. Ex – house now, he guessed. He dialled a number on the phone. It took a while for Gibbs to answer.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Gibbs, I need… can you please… pick me up?" Thomas asked, out of breath.  
"Where are you?"  
"Out the front of the high school."  
"I'll be there in five." The phone was hung up and Thomas sat on the retaining wall out the front. He breathed deeply, holding the tears in. He was not going to cry, not going to show emotion in front of the man he respected most. A car pulled up in front of him, and Gibbs got out. He came and sat next to Thomas on the retaining wall.  
"What happened?"  
"He kicked me out. Gibbs, what am I going to do?"  
"Come stay at mine. I'll talk to him." Gibbs said. The two got up and got in the car. Gibbs drove to his house, both in complete silence.

**NCIS Squad Room**

"Dinozzo, walk with me," Gibbs said, walking towards the elevator. Tony followed, unaware that Gibbs knew what was going on. They got in the lift and Gibbs shut the power down. He hit the back of Tony's head, "Are you an idiot?"  
Tony rubbed the back of his head, "No. In fact, I'm quite smart." Dinozzo joked, and laughed at his joke.  
"I think you're an idiot Dinozzo." Gibbs said, deadly serious. Tony abruptly stopped laughing.  
"Why Boss?" He asked.  
"You kicked your son out. You're an idiot."  
"How do you know about that?" Tony asked, surprise gliding over his face.  
"He's living with me."  
"You let my son live with you." Tony laughed. Gibbs hit his head again.  
"Yeah I did. You know why? Because he is a young boy who needs someone to care for him. He's only 14 you idiot!"  
"He's gay, Gibbs."  
"Yeah I know. He told me before he told you. Because he was scared of how you'd react Dinozzo! Fix this! Idiot." Gibbs turned the power in the elevator back on and left it. Dinozzo leant back against the cool elevator wall and sighed. He knew he should fix things with his son. He loved his son, of course he did, but there was a part of him that thought that his son's sexuality was wrong.

**Gibbs' Basement**

Gibbs and Thomas worked together quietly, sanding the boat that Gibbs had lovingly named "Kelly". Tony Dinozzo stood at the top of the stairs, watching his son work with the man he loved like a father, more than his own father. Thomas glanced up, and, seeing his father, concentrated hard on the work at hand. Dinozzo walked down the steps slowly and made his way over to Thomas.  
"Son, we need to talk." Dinozzo put a hand on Thomas' shoulder, but Thomas shook it off.  
"Don't." Thomas said, not looking at the man who had hurt him. Gibbs worked on, saying nothing, but knowing that he might need to step in.  
"Thomas, I'm sorry. I just overreacted."  
"Overreacted? Overreacted?" Thomas snorted, "You think it was just an overreaction? You reacted exactly like I knew you would, exactly like it! I'm not stupid, Dad!"  
"We can talk about this." Dinozzo said.  
"No we can't!"  
"I want you at home -" Dinozzo said.  
Thomas interrupted, "I don't want to live with you! I'm done with your crap!"  
"But son -" Dinozzo said.  
"I'm not done Dad! Gibbs said you were a good man! Good fucking men don't kick their children out! Even if I am the faggot you've always been afraid of raising! Get the fuck out Dad! I don't ever want to see you again!" He shouted, letting all the rage and pain out. He put the sandpaper on the bench, and stormed past his father, up the stairs and into the spare room of Gibbs' house, where he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. He heard muffled voices and the front door close, and before he knew it, Gibbs was sitting next to him on the bed.  
"Rule 51 hey kid." Gibbs said, ruffling Thomas' hair.  
"Yeah, sometimes, Dad's wrong."

* * *

**OK, guys, I've gotten a review about how it's not cute and fluffy. I'm not saying homophobia is cute or fluffy. I am actually bisexual myself, so I totally understand this story. I'm saying the fact that Gibbs was there for Thomas is the cute and fluffy bit. I did not say "cute and fluffy Dinozzo". It was "cute and fluffy Gibbs". Please don't my description the wrong way. **


End file.
